


There's a Place Downtown

by inky_starlight



Series: On My Knees, Armor Down [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Caning, Jongdae and Junmyeon are in a poly relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of Red Velvet, mentions of xiuhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_starlight/pseuds/inky_starlight
Summary: Jongdae and Junmyeon go to the local dungeon. Jongdae can't help but be a little bit of a brat if it gets Junmyeon to react like that.





	There's a Place Downtown

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask me any questions or if you need help visualizing!

Jongdae was practically bouncing in the car seat, sitting in the passenger seat while one of his boyfriends, Junmyeon, drove, and another boyfriend, Chanyeol, took up the entire back seat with how wonderfully tall he was. Normally they had Jongdae’s third boyfriend, Baekhyun, with them when they went to the local bdsm dungeon, but Baekhyun was on a date with Kyungsoo at the moment. The anticipation of going to the dungeon was what was sending Jongdae into a slightly hyper state; the energy pouring off of everyone, watching other people’s scenes, getting ideas for his own future scenes, and the atmosphere. Seeing other people in various states of undress was a nice bonus. Not specifically why he went, but a nice bonus. 

 

“If you don’t calm down... “ Junmyeon told him, fake annoyance in his voice. Junmyeon was clearly feeling Jongdae’s excitement too, he had this particular air about him now that they were all in the car, and he’d been practically manhandling Jongdae in their apartment earlier. Jongdae couldn’t help but be a brat if it got Junmyeon’s hands all over him like that. 

 

“What will you do to me?” Jongdae turned to him, the corners of his mouth lifting even higher in an impish smile. 

 

He stared at Junmyeon, his beautiful, beautiful, boyfriend, and watched the sparkle in his eyes. His boyfriend seriously was beautiful, and Jongdae loved to just look at him: the slope of his nose, the lift of his perfect eyebrow, his hands gripping the steering wheel like how he had gripped Jongdae’s thigh earlier... 

 

Junmyeon turned to him, eyebrow raised.

 

“I’ll tie you up and get my cane for starters.” 

 

Junmyeon was magic with a cane, and he looked fantastic using it. Jongdae shivered with delight. 

 

Canes and whips were Junmyeon’s usual toys of choice, the latter of which Jongdae got uncharacteristically nervous around, but Junmyeon was unfailingly patient with him. He’d taken on Jongdae as a sub for ten months now, and had been a part of Jongdae’s poly circle for eight of those months- he knew when Jongdae was playing up something for a scene, and when he was genuinely nervous. So while Junmyeon’s standard “brat treatment” for Baekhyun would have been lashes with the whip, with Jongdae he went for the cane. And Jongdae loved it. 

 

“He looks way too happy about that,” Chanyeol commented from the back seat. “Tie one of his legs up, too.”

 

“Hey!” Jongdae turned in his seat and tried to smack Chanyeol, who dodged him easily. 

 

What ended up stilling Jongdae was Junmyeon’s hand squeezing the inside of his thigh. 

 

“I like the way you’re thinking tonight, Chanyeol,” Junmyeon smiled at him in the rearview mirror. 

 

After not too long of a drive, they made it to the dungeon, showed their membership cards, got stamped, and headed into the dungeon proper. 

 

They had apparently walked in right after everyone else had, since not only was it pretty crowded, but there were multiple scenes going on. The whole dungeon was mostly one big room, everything painted black and red which made the chains on various things offer a nice accent, with little alcoves for the locker room and after care area, and it made it easy to see everything happening at once.

 

On the St. Andrew’s cross in the corner were a couple Jongdae didn’t know, the Domme rubbing ice on her sub’s skin, with two floggers tucked into her belt. The sub was shrieking at the cold, but both sub and Domme looked like they were about to laugh, too. There was a little tied to the sawhorse spanking bench, his Daddy Dom warming him up with a heart shaped paddle. Lu and Xiumin were already here, on a padded bench with a sheet laid over it to protect it from stray drops of the hot wax Lu was pouring over Xiumin’s back. Jongdae was about to settle in to watch the two of them for a bit before- 

 

“Chen! I haven’t seen you in a while!” 

 

Jongdae turned his head, and there, hanging upside down with her head and shoulders resting on the floor, suspended by several large metal handcuffs around her thighs, completely naked, was Irene, a bright smile on her face. Her partner, Wendy, was concentrating, but she threw Jongdae a quick wave. 

 

“Irene! Wendy, I thought you two were only doing house parties.” Jongdae walked towards them.

 

“Well we -were- but Seulgi said we just had to come out here.” Irene told him. 

 

“How do you like it?”

 

“It’s good! The atmosphere is great and they have better hardpoints.” 

 

“Baby,” Wendy interrupted. “Are you ready to go higher?” 

 

“I’ll talk to you later,” Jongdae told Irene, knowing that she would want to go non-verbal in a minute or two.   

 

He ended up watching Lu and Xiumin for a while, grabbing a stool to sit on while Junmyeon waited for a spot on the rig to open up. The candles Lu was using were blacklight friendly, so Xiumin’s back was a glowing rainbow of color. Lu had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, brows furrowed in concentration as he picked one candle after the other. He poured gently, arm held high enough that Jongdae knew the hot wax would hurt only for a moment at most, and then the pain would fade into a nice easy warm feeling. 

 

Xiumin was clearly enjoying it, back arching like a cat as he squirmed. 

 

“Oooohhhhh fuck.”

 

“Doing okay, babe?” Lu asked softly, resting his hand gently on Xiumin’s butt in case he needed reassurance. 

 

“Mmmm.”

 

“Use your words.”

 

“It feels wonderful, sir, thank you.”

 

“Good boy,” Lu nodded, satisfied, and went back to pouring wax. 

 

Jongdae felt Junmyeon come up behind him, but he didn’t say anything. Junmyeon just put his hand in Jongdae’s hair and began to massage his scalp, occasionally tugging on his hair just hard enough to make him whine. Jongdae looked up at Junmyeon, but Junmyeon wasn’t looking at him: he had his eyes on Lu and Xiumin. 

 

Junmyeon kept it up the entire time, so that by the time Lu was gently scraping cooled wax off of Xiumin’s back, Jongdae was having to fight the impulse to squirm because he knew squirming would make Junmyeon stop. 

 

“As good as that feels,” Jongdae finally managed to say. “Are you going to do that all night or do I get your cane?” 

 

Junmyeon pulled Jongdae’s hair hard enough to make him yelp.

 

“Come on then, brat.”

 

Junmyeon pulled Jongdae by the hair until he got up and walked over to where Junmyeon had laid out their toy bags. 

 

“Strip,” Junmyeon ordered. 

 

Jongdae had gone with clothing that was subtly kinky but easily removable for tonight, so that was an easy request. Jongdae kicked off his shoes, and got his oversized shirt over his head and both his jeans and his underwear off in record time. His collar stayed on, but it always did when they were playing. 

 

Jongdae was pliant while Junmyeon tied his hands up, first in cuffs and then to one of the two carabiner hooks hanging from the chain hard point. Junmyeon had tied his hands almost level with his face, just a touch higher, so Jongdae could move around all he wanted but not get away or support himself too well. 

 

“Give me your foot, Chen,” Junmyeon ordered, and Jongdae was confused for a second before he remembered back to what Chanyeol had said in the car. 

 

“Suho,” Jongdae whined. 

 

Junmyeon smacked Jongdae’s ass. “Give me your foot.”

 

Jongdae whined the whole time, but picked up his left foot and stood there while Junmyeon tied a single column tie around his ankle, and bent Jongdae’s knee enough that his heel was practically touching his ass. Now Jongdae would have to work harder to really move around, but more importantly, the bottom of his foot was open and available for Junmyeon to cane, too. 

 

“I am so hogtying Yeol later,” Jongdae muttered. 

 

“What’s that?” Junmyeon asked teasingly. “You want me to hogtie you?” 

 

He put his hand on Jongdae’s knee to hoist him up even higher, jokingly of course, when Jongdae started whining enough that he stopped. 

 

“So mean to me,” Jongdae pretended to pout. 

 

“If you weren’t such a brat, I wouldn’t be.” 

 

“You love me and you know it.”

 

“I do,” Junmyeon nodded, pulling out his cane. “And I also love the sounds you make when I’m caning you.”

 

“So mean,” Jongdae muttered, but it was hard to protest too much when Junmyeon was rolling his sleeves up to his elbows, crisp and clean and showed off his perfect forearms. 

 

If Junmyeon had said that he picked every single part of his outfit tonight specifically to drive Jongdae to distraction, Jongdae would have believed him. It was a basic button down and waistcoat, but the way it hung on Junmyeon’s body left Jongdae unable to do anything but stare. Plus he also had Junmyeon’s perfect face to contend with, and Junmyeon had a look in his eye like he knew exactly what he was doing. 

 

Despite his affinity for whips and canes, Junmyeon wasn’t actually that much of a sadist. The warm up swings with his cane were almost gentle, more getting his body used to the idea than anything. He liked to tease with his cane, warming up on just this side of too light until Jongdae was squirming and whining and practically begging for Junmyeon to just hit him already.

 

“Please, Suho, stop teasing me!” Jongdae let a little whine slip into his voice. 

 

For as nearly gentle as Junmyeon’s warm up strikes had been, his real ones were not. He didn’t go all out right at once, caning in almost light, but not quite, strikes and then one very hard one. 

 

Pap, pap, pap, pap, WHACK!

 

Jongdae let out a little moan, and he wasn’t exactly trying to get away. It hurt but it was deep and wonderful. 

 

Pap, pap, WHACK! Pap, pap, pap, WHACK!

 

Junmyeon whacked the sensitive underside of his tied foot with the cane, and Jongdae shrieked. 

 

“SHIT!” he cursed, and the only way he could get away was by hopping on his free leg. Yeah, he was so going to hogtie Chanyeol for this. 

 

Junmyeon kept him on edge by changing his target spot. Sometimes the smaller “pap, pap” hits would be on his thigh, but then the heavy one would be on his ass. Or his foot. Or dangerously close to his cock and balls and he really would shriek then. 

 

But when Junmyeon whacked his foot again, Jongdae noticed something else. He felt it, but there was also a lingering tingle. His foot was falling asleep. It could just be that he’d had it tucked up for too long, or there could be something wrong with the rope, possibly the rope pinching a nerve, and that was dangerous. 

 

“Yellow, yellow,” he called out and Junmyeon immediately stopped. 

 

“What’s wrong,” he was right next to Jongdae in an instant. 

 

“Foot is falling asleep.”

 

Junmyeon untied his foot in record time, and made sure Jongdae could move it with his full range of motion. Jongdae could, and they both relaxed. Junmyeon stayed paused long enough to massage the feeling back into Jongdae’s calf and ankle. 

 

“Mmmm, that feels good,” Jongdae thanked him. 

 

“Good,” Junmyeon nodded, and Jongdae loved him. “Are you done?”

 

“No way,” Jongdae shook his head. 

 

“Alright, but I don’t want to tie your foot up again just in case.”

 

That was totally fine by Jongdae. Now he could move around easier, and he had fun making Junmyeon practically chase him with the cane. Junmyeon hit harder now that his foot and leg were out of the way, and Jongdae’s shrieks devolved into giggles with the endorphin rush. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Irene and Wendy, finished with their suspension scene, watching them with little smiles on their faces. For as much as Jongdae was laughing now, he hadn’t always been like this- he’d been hurt before, before Junmyeon, and he’d been so slow to trust again that he had been surprised Junmyeon hadn’t given up on him. A scene like the one he was doing now was one he wouldn’t have dared to do when he first met Junmyeon. For as much as the laughing was all from the endorphin rush, it was so freeing to be able to do this, to finally trust someone enough again to do this and laugh. 

 

And judging from the look in Junmyeon’s eyes, he was thinking the same thing. 

 

“Get over here, you brat!” The annoyance was faked, they were both having fun. 

 

Pap, WHACK! WHACK! 

 

Jongdae couldn’t stop giggling. Junmyeon was getting in more strikes than he was missing, and Jongdae’s endorphins were through the roof. 

 

After a few minutes of non-stop giggling, Junmyeon lowered the cane. 

 

“Chen, turn around.” 

 

Jongdae did, and after a moment, moaned when he felt Junmyeon’s hand on his ass. He was so tender he felt like he could feel the pattern of Junmyeon’s fingerprints. 

 

“You’re already starting to bruise quite a bit,” Junmyeon said. “We’d better call it.”

 

“Noooooo,” Jongdae drew out in a giggly whine. 

 

“Yes, you hellion.” 

 

By the time Junmyeon finished untying his wrists, the high had faded just enough that now Jongdae was tired beyond belief. Junmyeon noticed, and had everything sort of packed up in just a few moments, dragging it back to a spot in the social area before he dug out Jongdae’s aftercare blanket. 

 

“Come here, you,” he smiled warmly as he wrapped Jongdae up like a burrito. 

 

“Mmmm” Jongdae murmured in appreciation. 

 

“Come on, let’s go lay down.” 

 

Junmyeon led him over to the aftercare alcove. It was set up with padded benches at least as deep as a twin bed, with the space in the corner more like a double. Fortunately there was no one else in there in the moment, so they had their pick of the spots. 

 

Junmyeon led him to the corner, helped him lay down, and then crawled up after him. Jongdae eagerly wriggled into Junmyeon’s arms, and when Junmyeon pressed his face against Jongdae’s head, he felt him smile. 

 

“I’m so proud of you,” he told Jongdae in a soft voice. “I’m so grateful that you trust me like this.”

 

“Only you,” Jongdae mumbled. 

 

“I know,” Junmyeon nodded. He said something else that kind of sounded like “I won’t take you for granted” but Jongdae was already falling fast asleep.  


End file.
